Burn
by nightstar871
Summary: When a young girl appears with no memories of her past, Tony is both terrified & determined to figure out what happened. However, a voice from the past keeps haunting her & as time goes by she learns the truth of her being there. Meanwhile Loki is trying his best to find &redeem himself & be there for his love. Will the two learn to distinguish the past fire or will they both burn?


**Hey everyone Nightstar here with a new story. I have had this story stuck in my head and I needed to bring it to life. To all my followers and loyal fans of Guiding Light, Blame it on September, and Not The Only One, I am in the process of editing the new chapter of all them so expect them soon (like this weekend or in a couple of hours soon). Hope you enjoy the story and please like and follow the story and comment and review (I read all of them and they help me become a better writer). Now without further ado I give you the first chapter of Burn!**

"Goodbye Loki," the young woman said as the mist engulf her and made her disappear from her homeland and the man she loved. The man that had betrayed her. When she awoke she was walking in the middle of a busy street with odd technology and clothing. DUe to her amazement of the world around her, she wasn't looking where she was going and a strange device knocked her to the other side of the street. The world went black for the young woman with a buzzing in her ear and murmurs from the people on the street.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a bed in a sterile white room filled with flowers and bears, she was hooked up to an IV and was blinded by the light coming from the window. The bed was as comfortable as a hospital bed could be. She never had been in this strange hospital wing, and images of a gold room with many people bustling around went to her mind. This only caused her head to hurt and a groan escaped her lips.

It seems that the groan caused a young looking woman to notice that the patient was awake."Ah, you're finally awake! I was beginning to worry when you'd wake up, miss," the stranger smiled as she examined the young woman before her and the clipboard at the end of her bed.

"Awake? What time is it?" she asked with confusion laced as she tried to sit up and grabbed her head.

"Time? You should ask what day is it. You see you've been in a coma-like a state for nearly a week!"

"Seven days? What happened? Oh! What hit me?"

"That would be me," a rather attractive man with a beard and a nice (rather expensive) suit came into the room with flowers and a stuffed teddy bear in his hands

"Mr. Stark! I told you I would come and tell you if she was fit to receive visits!" the woman stated as if this wasn't the first time the man, Stark, was barging into the room.

"I needed to see how the little lady was doing. So how are you doing sweetheart?"

"Umm I am alright, I suppose," the girl answered a bit unsure as to how to answer the man, Tony on the other hand place the bear next to her and set the flowers on the stand. He then pulled out a checkbook and a pen, this wasn't the first time he had been in situations like this before. He began to scribble a generous amount and then realized he needed the girl's name.

"That's great, sorry hun but I need your name. What you're name?"

"I don't know,"

"Ida Noh? Unusual name, but sure," TOny began to scribble her name but the young girl interrupted.

"No, sir, what I mean is that I don't have any recollection of my name," she said as she held her head with her hand. Tony on the other hand was not impressed. In his earlier years he was reckless and have been part of a scam before due to his status. He knew this game, and many people had played this game with him and his father before. He knew how to handle this.

"So no recollections at all? And this amount won't help you remember? Are you sure you're not... umm I don't know hustling me for more than this amount," Ton showed the girl the amount to which the girl stared at it blankly not knowing what she was looking at.

"Why would I fake not knowing my identity?" the girl answered politely to which Tony agitatedly answered back.

"The fact that I'm a billionaire and can essentially pay for you for the rest of your life doesn't mean anything at all?" Tony responded quite angrily putting his checkbook away and looking at the girl with critical eyes. _She's a good actress. Almost had me believing her...almost_ Tony thought as he coldly looked at the girl. "And money isn't the issue is it? Is it too much or not enough?!"

"I don't care for money!" the girl answered quite frustratingly becoming agitated with the man in front of her. She knew somewhere deep inside her that she didn't need nor cared for riches.

"Oh really? Well, what may I ask? Do you do?" Tony interrogated now angry at the patient.

"I-I don't know,"she answered quite worried as she didn't remember what she done in her life to make her answer the billionaire the way she did.

"Oh how convenient! You don't know! Do you know anything? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm telling you the truth I don't remember anything... Should I know who you are?"

"The name Tony Stark doesn't mean anything to you?!" Tony shouted rather crossly

"Who?" the girl said while looking at the man before her with misty eyes and a genuinely confused look on her face. Tony Stark knew how to identify a liar, and much to his surprise the woman before him was not exhibiting any signs of lying she was genuinely confused and scared. She didn't know who he was which was an utter surprise to him. Nearly everyone in the world knew who he was and what he did, he was Anthony Edward Stark billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, and genius. Son of Howard Stark, a war hero, and pioneer. He was an Avenger for crying out loud and this girl didn't know who he was. His eyes saw hers and he saw nothing but innocence in them, he saw how scared she was of him and the situation she was in. His face softens and then he saw Doctor Palmer was giving him a worried look. He knew he was in a rather tricky situation.

"Mr. Stark it seems worse than what we imagine. A specialist came in and well she's experiencing a severe head injury, she's experiencing mental lagoons impairing her from remembering anything. The car accident made her body and mind go into shock. And-"

"You mean she has amnesia? Great, the press is going to have a field day with that! I cause more harm to people even in my day to day " Tony responded to the doctor completely ignoring the young woman who was looking at the flowers and gifts around the room. He felt extremely guilty for what happened to this harmless girl that he felt was no better than the aliens that attacked New York all those years ago.

"Well, if it's any consolation it was partially your fault for her condition," answered with a furrowed brow.

"Partially my fault but-Wait, what do you mean Dr. Palmer?"

"It seems that well she had a violent encounter with someone...before the accident and well she's um she has someone else to think about now," Dr. Palmer motioned towards her womb to get the point across. Tony's eyes visibly widened and then he looked at the girl with wide eyes and downcast his gaze to the floor, wondering what had happened before he carelessly bumped the young woman on the road. What had happened to this girl and why would someone do something like that to her.

"You don't mean she's-"

"Excuse me, doctor?" the young woman interjected rather softly causing both to look at the young woman. To Tony, the woman or girl looked no more than 18 or 20 but he wasn't entirely sure. There was something about her though that made him a bit uneasy about her being as if she had been that age for quite a while. But he shook it off and offered the girl a sympathetic sad smile now knowing what he thought was the full story. Probably a boyfriend or partner abusing her and she finally was able to run away but not before the bastard did that to her.

"Miss, you are alright. You are perfectly fine. You... and your child," Christine Palmer answered a bit weary of the situation not knowing how the woman was to react to the news.

"I'm with child?" the young woman with brown eyes and a warm tan skin paled visibly and then she held her womb. She smiled for a bit, causing the billionaire and doctor to relax for a moment, but then the doctor had to inquire more. The girl seemed elated about the news so the rape was probably someone who wasn't her partner, the doctor thought.

"Yes. Um pardon me for prying, but do you know who the father is?"

"Why do you wish to know the father?" the woman quite defensively answered holding her midsection protectively as if either one of the two in the room would do anything to take her child away.

"You see you show physical signs of abuse and we want to make sure the father of your child didn't ra... took a step too far physically. You understand we are here to protect you. Nothing will happen to you or your child," Christine answered grabbing the girls hand and clutching it in her hand as if trying to convey the message to the girl.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. But I don't think he did. Did he? The father of my child wouldn't do that, he's... I ca-can't remember. I don't remember," the girl was growing desperate flustered and frantic in trying to remember, "I want to remember! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER? WHY DOCTOR? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIS FACE OR HIS VOICE?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIM? WHY?! WHY?!"

"Ma'am calm down, it going to alright just calm down," but it was no use the young woman was still frantic and Christine had to do what she dreaded doing, they had to tranquilize her, she called in the nurses and with the syringe in one hand tried to aim the shot to the girl. The nurses tried to restrain her and once they had a hold on her the other managed to give her the tranquilizer. The girl kept struggling for a bit and then she slowly began to calm down.

"Why?" she uttered before she fully passed out. The superhero and the doctor looked at one another and realized the severity of the situation. She was alone and doesn't remember anything of her past, and she was pregnant (possibly due to the rape).

"Mr. Stark, this is your choice what do you wish to do?"

"I'll take full custody of the young lady."

"Do you mean her medical expenses? If so Mr. Stark there is no-"

"No, I mean that I will take her in. She was hurt and left in the street, for whatever reason she was running into the busy street... she was probably running away from someone. I did hit her with my car and even though I will cover the medical expenses... I feel like it's not enough. I need to do this. It's what anyone would do. She is not lying and she's scared and confused about the situation. I can tell. Besides where will she go? She doesn't remember who she is or where she's from, and she'll be safe with me," Tony said as he came to the girl's bedside table and smoothed out the girl's hair out of her face.

"How are you going to tell the press this?" Dr. Palmer asked concerned that the man would make a scandal in the hospital and would make her going to work even more complicated than the current situation.

"To hell with the press, besides my people will take care of it," Tony said as he took out his phone and began rapidly texting.

"The Avengers? Shield?"

"Who else? Now I need to go to a meeting, but please keep me updated on her condition. Right now, all I need is a name and we might know a bit about our patient. See if she can remember," Tony declared and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a sad smile. Someone was probably looking for her, and he just put her in a hospital bed... who knows what this young woman was going through.

"I'll leave you to it. Oh and Dr. Palmer... thank you." As the billionaire walked out of the room he pulled out his phone and from what the young doctor could tell he was making a phone call.

"What happened to you?" What indeed happened to the young woman in front of her; if only they knew the story began in those eyes. If only they knew that a voice was calling out to the girl as she laid unconscious.

 _Sigyn... Sigyn, love! Where are you? Love, please give me a sign that you're still alive. Sigyn it's me Lo-... Darling, where you? Come back to me, love! Come back home... Come back to me, love. Come back to us..._


End file.
